


Brave Heart

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for "Knife in the Dark" (scene 19), one of the March 2010 themes at <a href="http://nzstories.livejournal.com/"><b>nzstories</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Brave Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "Knife in the Dark" (scene 19), one of the March 2010 themes at [**nzstories**](http://nzstories.livejournal.com/).

It was almost impossible to breathe. The air was thick with fear and ancient misery. Sam stared into the darkness, feeling himself shrink within the ring of stones.

Heavy footfalls on the cracked rock and they appeared, faceless, out of the gloom, foreboding cloaks parting the mist. Sam clutched his sword, the grip foreign in his hands. Yet he would try and defend, despite the aching terror clinging to his limbs. No match for this ageless foe and terrified by the sight before him, Sam stepped to the fore of the tight cluster of his friends, willing Strider to return.


End file.
